Jelousy
by Crox'Ox
Summary: After 3 long years of not seeing Aang, Katara finaly realises that she loves him, the time has come for the gaang to be reunited with the Avatar, but things don't go to plan for Katara as she finds out he loves another. DICONTIUED FOR NOW... Sorry x
1. Chapter 1

Katara's P

Katara's P.O.V

So here we are (Sokka, Suki, Toph, Zuko, Mai and Toph) on Kyoshi Island for a little vacation and to be reunited with Aang. After the war he left on his own (with Aapa and Momo) to travel the world once again and to restore peace in the places that he had not visited on our travels. Neither of us has seen Aang since the war ended which was 3 years ago. I am wondering how much he has changed in 3 years, of course now he is 15 years old (or 115 depending on how you look at it) and of what the rumours are has mastered all four elements with no help from a teacher. Impressive. I wonder if he even remembers us, well most importantly me, I have realised over the years that I do love Aang and that I want to be with him, and I am sure he wants the same.

"Hey! Look it's Aapa!" shouted Sokka, who was lying on his back in the sand watching the clouds. Typical Sokka.

"Really where!?" I asked holding in alot of excitement, but I didn't want to make it obvious, basically because Sokka would tease, as he did Toph when we all found out she was dating an Earthbender from Gaoling. We were all shocked, I mean Toph dating!

"He just landed behind the mountains" said Sokka forcing himself up to a standing position.

"Well then what are we standing around for, lets go!" said Toph who was already starting to walk to the mountains. Everyone followed. Except me. Although I would never admit it, I was nervous.

"Where's Suki?" I ask

"Oh, Shoot she's training I'll go get her" said Sokka walking back to me.

"NO! I'll do it, you go with the others" I say starting to walk backwards towards the hut that Suki was training in. It was weird the war was over but Suki still trained like mad, no one now's why, not even Sokka, who slowed down his sword training when the war ended.

"Uh, Okkaaay" I could tell he was slightly confused. I smiled at him before running towards the hut.

--

When Suki and I found the rest of the Gaang, they already seemed acquainted. And oh my god is that Aang, I was right he had changed, ALOT! He had hair, and his face had changed it was much more...manlier, his jaw bones stood out, and so did his cheek bones, he still had the same puppy dog grey eyes. Some things would never change. He was so much taller than I remember, a little bit taller that Sokka was at that age, he is still shorter than Zuko though. He was much muscular as well, it was strange he was not the same 12 year old boy I fell in love with, he was much much better, and I might even love him more.

"We missed you" said Sokka giving Aang one of those man hug things.

"Missed you guys too" said Aang returning the man hug thing.

Wait his voice, its gotten do much deeper, it sound, it sounds, what'd the right word, Sexy, yes sexy that's the word.

"So, how've you been?" asked Zuko

"I've been y'know good, considering" said Aang looking over his shoulder to Aapa who had his butt to us.

"I bet it's lonely?" started Sokka "being in the sky's all on your lonesome"

"Well it was for the first few months, but I--" he was cut off by a laugh from behind Appa (or in front whatever way you look at it). We all looked over to Appa, wondering where the laugh came from. Then a girl emerged from Appa. She was absolutely beautiful, but not just beautiful but super model beautiful. She had big round dark brown eyes that glistened in the sunlight. She had long gorgeous dark blonde hair that curled at the ends, it went down to just below her shoulders, her skin was positively flawless except from a few freckles on each cheek that added to her beauty, her body was also perfect in everyway, her chest was just the right size not to big but big enough to have a cleavage, her stomach was flat, but she still ad curves, her bum was also just the right size and so where her thighs.

"Eww, Gross" she wined in a, wait in an extremely deep voice, if you couldn't see her you could have sworn it came from a man. Haha she has a mans voice!

She walked over to Aang and put her forehead on his shoulder

"Third time today" she said.

"Aw that's because he loves you babe" Aang said to her, Wait did he just say babe! That's it, the final straw I instantly hated her.

"And I love him to, he's so cute" she said looking up to the people that were watching them in astonishment. Especially Zuko and Sokka, both of their mouths hanging open, when Mai and Suki saw this it earns them both a slap upside the head.

"OW!" Zuko and Sokka said at the same time, rubbing the back of their heads.

"Sorry, guys I forgot this is Mecca, my girlfriend" Aang said then he blushed.

"Hi" she waved. "Erm, I really don't mean to sound rude but is there any showers round here" Mecca said pulling up the front of her fire nation shirt and smelling it, wait fire nation, she's from the fire nation, why would Aang stoop so low.

"Yeah, come with me, there's showers in the huts" said Suki gesturing her to follow.

"Oh, Thanks, again sorry if I sound rude, but what's you name?" she asked in her extremely deep voice.

"I'm Suki" Mecca pointed at Sokka.

"Sokka" she pointed at Zuko

"Fire Lord Zuko, but you can just call me Zuko" Mecca smiled bowed and then pointed at Mai.

"Mai" Mecca then pointed at Toph. Silence. Then Toph said. "Is she pointing at me?"

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry are you Toph, Aang told me about you y'know being blind" Mecca said.

"Don't worry about it and yea I am Toph" Mecca smiled and then turned to face me.

"So that means you must be Katara" she said smugly "Aang told me lots about you"


	2. Chapter 2

Katara's P

Katara's P.O.V

"Yes I am Katara" I say to her, she smiles.

"Well I'm going to get a shower now, I was nice meeting you guys" she says before running off to catch up with Suki. I watch her walk off resisting the urge to shoot daggers at her. I continue watching her when I feel a hand tap my shoulder, I was Aang.

"Hey Katara" he says

"Hi, Aang" I hug him, he hugs me back but not as her used to, he used to hug me and never want to let go, but this time I feel as though he wanted me off of him. We break the hug and he looks at me.

"So how've you been?" I ask trying to start a conversation.

"Great, you?" he asks me.

"Been better" I reply, well I have. I see Sokka walking over to us over Aang's shoulder.

"You guys coming inside?" he asks

"Sure" said Aang, he follows Sokka into his and Suki's house. I reluctantly follow.

When we were in the house we sat around the fire, listening to stories of Aang's adventures.

"So what did I miss while I was away?" Aang asks. Sokka starts.

"Well, me and Suki are married and this is our house" He stops when all of us here giggles from outside the hut. Suki and Mecca enter laughing together. Suki had changed out of her warrior outfit and make-up into normal clothes, Mecca had also changed, she was wearing short blue shorts and a matching blue tank top, she had her hair up in a high ponytail that showed of her high cheek bones. Slut. She sits down next to Aang.

"Hey" she says to him, and then she kisses him full on the lips. Double slut.

"Okay so Sokka and Suki are married, anything else I need to know so I don't make a complete idiot out of myself?" Aang asked.

"Me and Mai are married, and have 2 kids" said Zuko simply.

"Aw" said Mecca. What's she awing for she doesn't even know them, although maybe that's a good thing, both of them are absolute nightmares...i don't now how they put up with it.

"Really, already aren't you guys like 19" asked Aang who looked a little shocked.

"Yea, they are only one though" said Zuko.

"Twins?" asks Aang

"Yea, a boy and a girl called Sien and Ursa" said Mai

"Awesome" said Aang getting over the fact that Zuko was a dad and Mai, the Mai who carries knives everywhere she goes is a mum. "What about you Toph, anything I need to know?" he asks.

"Nope" she replies simply.

"Yes there is you have a boyfriend" said Sokka looking confused.

"Really?" said Aang again looking shocked, then again we all were when we found out, well she didn't really tell us it was more like we walking in on them. Note to self, knock on Toph's door.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that TwinkleToes?!" she asks using her warning tone.

"TwinkleToes" Mecca says laughing into Aang's shoulder, he glares at her.

"No I...well...it's weird y'know you...Toph...Worlds greatest Earthbender...with a boyfriend" says Aang trying desperately to defend himself, but miserably failing.

"Well I could say the same about you...Aang...the Avatar...who stupidly froze himself in an iceberg for hundred years letting the world fall into war...with a girlfriend who 'no offence' feel's way out of your league" retaliates Toph mimicking Aang's pausing in between saying things. Aang gives her a dirty look.

"So what's his name?" asks Aang still giving her a dirty look.

"Rocky" she answers. A small smirk plays up on Aang's lips and his is desperately trying not to laugh.

"Rocky?" Aang says.

"Yeah, and don't you dare laugh or I will do to you what I did to Sokka" she says again using her warning tone.

"And what did you do to Sokka?" said Aang knowing full well it was something to do with earthbending.

"I left him in a ditch for a-- Damn it I forgot you're an Earthbender" she says flinging herself on her back. Aang smirks.

"--for a whole day! And I really needed to go to the toilet, like really. Really badly" Sokka said continuing were Toph left off. Everyone laughs. What's she laughing for, she doesn't even know him. Urgh she is so infuriating. Figures she is from the fire nation after all, although those clothes tell me otherwise.

"So Mecca" I say, she turns to face me "What nation are you?" I ask, I see her look down at the floor, and then I see Aang giving her a knowing look.

"I don't know" she says. Okkaaay then.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'" I ask slightly annoyed "Where were you born?"

"Born and raised in fire nation captivity" she answers her facial expression not changing a bit. Raised? That would explain the fire nation clothes.

"How?" asks Toph.

"My mum and my whole village was captured when she was pregnant with me, when she had me the guards took me away from her, I was sent to the prison nurses until I was deemed able to look after myself, also known as the age of five" Great she has a sob story, he's only dating her because he feels sorry for her.

"So, if you were born and raised in fire nation prison, how did you like learn to walk and talk and stuff like that?" asked Mai, actually interested in her 'sob' story.

"Well my cell was next to a lovely woman's, and she helped me with stuff like that, she was basically my mum, the only person who ever cared for me, but she was took away when I turned 13" she said her facial expression saddening.

"Sorry, y'know about not knowing your real mum or dad or family" said Toph. Typical Toph always lightening the mood.

"Don't worry about it, I mean you can't be upset over something you never had right" Mecca says standing up. "Well I'm going to bed know" Thank god.

"Oh, I'll come with you" said Aang jumping up and taking her hand then walking out of the living room and into the hall.

"Aw everybody's got someone to love!" said Sokka, totally oblivious to the fact that I don't. "Well except Katara" There we go.

"I think I'm going to go to bed to" I say yawning. "Wait where are we all sleeping?"

"Oh, well I was thinking you, Toph and Mecca can have the guest room, because Aang will want to sleep with Appa, and Mai and Zuko have that royal room thingy across town" says Suki making her way to her bedroom with Sokka.

"Yea, which we better be getting back to, night you guys" said Mai standing up and dragging Zuko behind her.

"Night, and okay, which one's the guest bedroom again?" I ask heading for the hallway. Suki and Sokka had already gone to bed.

"SugarQueen I think you would want to wait a while before going out there" says Toph. She can obviously feel something.

"Why not?" I ask confused.

"Just a warning because I know you still have feelings for TwinkleToes" she says.

"Wha...No...Pffftt...What makes you think that" I stutter.

"Human lie detector" she says raising a hand.

"Well I want to go to bed, so I'm going to go" what the hell is she talking about?

"Your chose"

I walk into the hallway, and I see what Toph is talking about, there right in front of me was Mecca and Aang, his hands around her small waist and her arms around his neck, they were making out, now this hurts.

**A/N I won't be back for a while because I'm moving house. PS I know this chapter is a little lacking lol, but I'm writing with a headache. D **


	3. Chapter 3

Katara P

Katara P.O.V

I just stand there watching, and I don't know why? I see Mecca pull away and let her lips linger over Aang's for a few seconds, then opens her eyes and...Damn It! She's noticed me! Mecca goes crimson and pulls away from Aang fully.

"What's wrong? Don't stop I'm having fun" he smirked and lent in for another kiss. I bet he only likes her for that. Mecca pecked him once and then pulled away again Aang hugged her closer, realising he wasn't going to get it she said "Hi Katara" Mecca looked in my direction but didn't look me in the face. I see Aang quickly turning his head at me; he stepped back from Mecca a blushed.

"H-Hi Katara" he said to me.

"Hello" I said back

"Are you going to bed to?" Mecca asked me.

"Eh...Nope...I was just emmm walking around, and here I am" I laughed nervously.

"Oh Okay, well night" Mecca smiled and then stroked Aang's arm and left for the bedroom. Toph then came out from the living room.

"Awkwaaarrrd" she crossed her arms and you could see a tiny smirk in the corner of her mouth.

"Ahem...Right" Aang rubbed the back of his neck "Well I'm gonna..." he pointed at the door "Yeah" he left Sokka and Suki's house mumbling to himself. Toph looks at me a full smirk playing on her lips now.

"What?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"I told you so" Toph dropped her arms and walked into the living room. I followed her.

"Well you didn't tell me that they were... y'know...doing _that!_"

I heard Toph sigh as she sat down. "You didn't ask..."

"Do you think he doesn't like me anymore?" I asked sitting down and staring into the fire.

"Of course he likes you" said Toph lying back on the floor and putting her hands behind her head.

"No Toph I mean...Like like me".

"I, um..." There was a long silence "I don't now" Toph finally said sitting up and looking at me sympathetically.

"What? ...Can't you feel any vibrations?" I ask her. Another long silence, she is obviously not telling me something.

"Well...Yes but...Yes there is a little something but not as much as there used to be, I think he's ove--... Yes there is something" She stuttered, Toph never stutters. Even if I can't feel vibrations I can tell she's lying.

"Right, I'm going to bed" I snapped at her.

"What's your problem!" she stood up.

"He could of waited for me, instead of shacking up with that slut!" I whisper/shout not wanting Mecca to hear me.

"What the hell did you expect him to do?! He was waiting for at least a year before kissing you! He did love you Katara it's your fault he's with someone else! You couldn't get your think head around the fact of you and him being a couple!" Toph yelled at me. It hurt but I knew she was right.

"He still could of waited" I muttered under my breath not wanting Toph to hear. Crap I forgot about her sensitive ears, please don't hear, please don't hear.

"Whatever Katara!" Toph said and she stormed out of the room. I heard her shout to herself 'Damn Hormones' before I heard the bedroom door slam and her talking away with Mecca. I sat and stared at the fire awhile before I realised something...Toph blurts stuff out when she's angry...What if she tells Mecca what I said. I stood up and made my way to the bedroom. I hear Toph and Mecca laughing. I walk in.

"Hey Katara" Mecca smiles at me, I look over at Toph she's giving me the evils.

"Hi" I say to her. I walk over to Toph and whisper in her ear "Did you tell her what I said?" She looks at me before simply replying "No" and then looked away again.

After a while of talking and sharing stuff, Aang burst's through the bedroom door excitedly "Good you're not asleep" He stooped to catch his breath.

"What do you want Fancy Pants?" asked Toph.

"I have an idea about what to do tomorrow!" he asks/yells.

"Shoot" Toph says.

"I want to spar all my teachers!" he said jumping around. He still had loads of energy.

"What? No I--" Toph puts her hand over my mouth preventing me to talk. She stood up.

"Ha-Ha you're on TwinkleToes!" She punches his arm,

"Yes!" He jumps punching the air.

"Although Zuko might not" Said Toph.

"Why not?" asked Aang disappointed.

"Well, Mai doesn't let him anymore, well when he's around people...Funny story actually, he was angry because of what happened at a politics meting or something, and he burnt their bedroom down, gods you should have seen it, Mai was fuming, he had to sleep on the sofa for weeks!" Toph said.

"Really?" he asks, Toph nodded. "Oh well you guys will spar me right?" he asks.

"Totally!" Toph says. He turns to me and cracks a cheesy grin.

"Fine" I say, I didn't really want to but the way he looked at me how could I refuse. He punched the air again and then leaned down and kissed Mecca on the lips. That's how. He waves at us and leaves slamming the door behind him. After that we decide to get some rest and go to sleep.

**Well I'm Back! Lol. R&R Please!**


	4. Authers Note

OMG I am going to be off for awhile because I have really bad writers block for this story

**OMG I am going to be off for awhile because I have really bad writers block for this story! Arrrggghh I Hate Writers Block!**

**Sorry And Stay Alert For New Chapters**

**;)**


	5. Chapter 4

Mecca's P

Mecca's P.O.V

It was about half six in the morning and the sun had barley risen, I wake up when the light came flooding threw the room, I was used to it, it felt like routine to me, waking up at the crack of dawn was... is normal. I rub the sleep out of my eyes and tiptoe across the room to get my coat; I throw it on and step outside. I head down to the beach. When I pass Aang he's sprawled out in a little earth tent, he looked so peaceful and like he had no care in the world, I wish I could feel like that, just to be so carefree. I feel a cold breeze wash over me, I turn back to Aang and see him shivering and notice his bedroll was on the other side of the little tent, I decide to go over there, I wrap the blanket around him and the shivering stops, he turns over and is now lying on his back, I think I should let him get some sleep I kiss his forehead and get up to leave, but I feel a hand wrap around my own and pull me back down, Aang with his eyes still closed smiled and then said "You don't get away that easily" he pursed his lips. I give a little giggle and then kiss him it lasts a good 2 minutes. He smiles into the kiss, then I pull back, he still had his eyes closed.

"See you in a bit" I said and got up to leave when he pulls me back down again.

"Where you going?" he asks me shifting to lie on his side.

"Don't know" I answer before attempting to stand back up again, but again he pulls me back down, but this time wraps an arm around me to keep me still.

"Stay here" he says before kissing me deeply, for a monk he sure likes alot of kissing.

"Nope, I'm gonna go down to the beach" I say when h pulled back for air, I flick his nose playfully "Sorry"

"Please" he pleads

"No"

"Pwitty Pwease" he begs like a child, hugging me tighter. I laugh.

"Fine, only for a little while" I said, I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck. He pulls up the blanket that I had previously wrapped around him onto the top of both of us, then wraps his arm around me again and pulls me against his so our bodies touched each others.

"What you doing up so early" he asks me

"Can't sleep, and your friend Sokka doesn't half snore" I said snuggling closer to the warmth of his body when another cold breeze came. He laughs softly.

"That's Sokka" A few minutes of comfortable silence passed. "What you thinking about?"

"Nothing, it's just...It's nothing" I said.

"It's just nothing my ass...What's the matter?" he asks me. I sigh in defeat.

"Well, all your friends, including you are so important and special and per... Well I wouldn't say perfect but well healthy, and I'm just me" I answered.

"So what's wrong with just you, I seem to like just you" Aang says nuzzling his head into my hair.

"Well I just feel like I don't y'know fit in, I'm just a normal 15 year old girl, that knows nothing of were she came from, has a IQ of a pea and has a stupid disease were I could drop dead any second" I responded. The last part made Aang sit up straight.

"Don't you dare say that you will drop dead, because you won't, don't ever say things like that again, do you hear me!?" he says, I was slightly took aback by that sudden outburst, he has never spoken to me like that before, I had said that a few times before and it never bothered him that much before, I never knew he cared that much. I nodded and just stared at him, I felt like I wanted to cry, a few seconds of uncomfortable silence passed before I stood up and left the little tent, with surprisingly no objection form Aang.

I walked down to the beach and just looked at the ocean, it was so weird having all this space, and it's taking longer that expected getting used to it. I breathed in the ocean air, before breaking down with tears, from what Aang said, I told him when we met that I might die soon, and now he takes it into perspective, I only went with him for a selfish and stupid reason anyway, to feel free and to be cared for the first time in my life, it was nice. I never meant to get so attached to him, but I have and I never want to leave. I sit down on the sand and just sit there crying. I feel two arms pull me around, I knew it was Aang.

"I don't want to die" I said quietly. Aang held me closer, he put his chin on my head and started rocking me, I continued to cry harder.

"You won't I'm here" he shushed me "I'm here"

**Sorry for the long wait... (Damn Coursework) Okay I'm starting to think this chapter seems a little rushed, I will edit it when I can and the next chapter will take awhile (Again Damn Coursework! Lol) Review Please.**


End file.
